


Ordinarily Extraordinary

by shintarouthewizard



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Children, First Love, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Orphanage, Slow Burn, philanthropist, volunteer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shintarouthewizard/pseuds/shintarouthewizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furihata Kouki, a volunteer at the local orphanage, was anything but extraordinary. Akashi Seijuurou, however, thought differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordinarily Extraordinary

Kouki wasn’t sure if he was up to the job of being a volunteer at the local orphanage. It was a suggestion by his mother that he should be doing something productive during the days where he had no lectures to attend to at his university. After numerous attempts at denying his mother on the grounds that it was impossible for him to be taking care of children, he gave up. One thing’s for sure is that his mother can be quite persistent if she needed to be.  


It wasn’t exactly easy in the beginning for him. The responsibility of being a volunteer can be quite enormous. He had to make sure that the children are well-fed, washed and dressed and were given personal attention if required.

At first, the responsibilities that were bestowed upon Kouki was even more demanding than what they have initially described. His parents were not kidding when they mentioned about the difficulty of taking care of children. Kouki could definitely feel that very same pressure that his parents had when they had both him and his older brother. He made a mental reminder to thank them properly one day.

Kouki wasn’t comfortable standing in front of a large group of people, even if they were just young children. Those bright, twinkling eyes staring at him with anticipation and curiosity was somewhat pressuring, more so than he thought.

At times, Kouki wondered if he should just give up. He couldn’t even take care of himself properly, let alone a group of children. However, the thought of these very children who were unfortunate enough to have lost their parents and had no one else to turn to, pushed those pessimistic thoughts to the back of his head. Kouki was fortunate enough to have his parents supporting him throughout his childhood, and these children deserve the same support that his parents gave when he was young.

It was this thought alone that kept him from leaving.

About two weeks had passed since Kouki first joined as a volunteer. By now he had already grown quite attached to some of the children in the orphanage. The children, in return, loved him very much as well. His initial acts of clumsiness such as tripping over himself, falling onto the floor flat on the face never failed to generate laughter amongst the children. Some of them would ask if he was okay while others offered to carry him to the nurse’s office. That would be impossible of course but it was adorably thoughtful of them regardless.

One day, Kouki noticed a slew of boxes in the orphanage office. They were no ordinary boxes either, for they were packed with books in pristine, new condition.

“Where do these come from?” Kouki asked, eyeing the boxes with curiosity as he walked into the office.

“Someone by the name of Akashi Seijuurou donated all of this earlier this morning.” One of his co-volunteers replied while she was unpacking the boxes. “Let’s unpack all this so the children could get their hands on these books. I am sure they would be very excited.”

“S-Sure.” Kouki wasn’t sure what to say. The orphanage does receive donations from time to time but never this many. At least, he never seen this many before.

While Kouki teared off the annoying tapes that secured the boxes, his mind somehow drifted to the name of the mysterious yet generous stranger.

That donation wasn’t the end of it, however. Over the next couple of days they had received new desks, computer equipment and even toys for the children. The children were delighted and excited about the things they’ve got. Kouki was happy for them, but at the same time he was perplexed by this philanthropist that is Akashi Seijuurou.

“Whoever he may be, he is a nice man for doing all of this for the children”

A few days later, Kouki saw a red-haired, well-dressed man in the distance that was just about as tall as him, perhaps a bit more, standing in front of the orphanage’s entrance. The unusual aura that surrounded the man was becoming more apparent as Kouki approaches the entrance. At first glance he could tell that this person was anything but ordinary. The way he dresses was already a giveaway.

“U-Um…” Kouki awkwardly began when he was finally close enough to the redhead. “Is there anything we can help you with?” He asked.

The redhead didn’t seem to be expecting anybody as Kouki could clearly see the slight shock that appeared in a flash on the other’s face before it was quickly replaced by a calm expression, a small smile graced his lips.

“Are you one of the participating volunteers at this orphanage?” The man asked.

“Y-Yeah. I’ve been volunteering here for about two weeks.” Kouki scratched the back of his head while his eyes glanced towards the side. The overbearing atmosphere that surrounded the man in front of him was starting to become a little bit unbearable.

“Then I assume that you are familiar with the orphanage’s premises?” The red-haired man asked again. 

“Even the way he talks was anything but ordinary.”

“I guess you could say that.” Kouki answered with an awkward laugh accompanying with his words.

“Then, would it be possible if you could give me a brief tour of the orphanage?”

“M-Me?” Kouki repeated, his brown hues darting towards those red orbs with disbelief as he pointed at himself.

“Would that not be possible?”

“No! D-Definitely possible of course!” Kouki stammered. He wasn’t sure whether the overbearing aura the other was exhibiting was making him feel nervous, or the fact that the man actually asked him of all people to give him a tour around the orphanage.

“Excellent. Please forgive my manners. My name is Akashi Seijuurou.”

…?

Kouki’s mind went blank for a moment right there. Did he hear that correctly? He must’ve heard that correctly. This was the mysterious philanthropist that lingered on Kouki’s mind for the past couple of days already. The mysterious yet generous gentleman who had donated so much to the orphanage. The man that is Akashi Seijuurou.

Upon realising who he was talking to, Kouki bowed in a not-so-perfect 90 degree angle, but he tried his best.

“T-Thank you for your generous donations, Akashi-san.” He said, words still coming out in stutters before he sprang back up, beaming. 

“The children loved them very much and they really appreciated all the donations that you have given them”.

“I'm very pleased to hear that then.” Akashi replied as he closed his eyes with a soft smile gracing his attractive features.

Kouki thought the smile complimented Akashi’s handsome appearance rather well… Wait, why was he thinking of something like this at such a time? Kouki quickly shook his head in an attempt to break the thoughts that popped up in his head.

“W-Would you like to come in then?” Kouki invited, before realising that he had yet to introduce himself. How rude of him.

“I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm sorry!” Kouki apologised, bowing yet again as he finally introduced himself. “I-I'm Furihata Kouki. It’s very nice to meet you, Akashi-san.”

“The pleasure is all mine. Furihata-san.”

\---

And so, for the next few weeks, Kouki would always somehow get paid a visit by Akashi himself. It was a very unlikely friendship that somehow bloomed like a new flower in spring. Perhaps the children were to blame, for their cheerfulness and fondness for the both of them seemed to have brought them closer than they would’ve thought.

Today, they sat on the bench by the playground while they watched the kids play as they’ve done for the past few days. The kids seemed to be too busy focusing on their games to be paying any attention to them.

“I’ve noticed you’re very good with children.” Akashi broke off the brief silence between them since they’ve sat on the bench.

“N-Not really. At least I don’t think I am.” Kouki smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head in slight embarrassment. His cheeks were slightly flushed in pink.

“It is the truth. I have been observing you, after all.” The redhead said in a matter-of-fact tone. His lips curled upwards, forming a small smile.

“O-Observing is a little bit…” Kouki laughed awkwardly. He wasn’t so sure how to respond to that, but if what Akashi said was true, then maybe perhaps he should have a little bit of confidence in himself.

“T-Thank you.” Kouki looked downwards, twiddling with his own fingers. It was reassuring to have somebody telling him that he was actually doing a good job. He was never sure if he could handle it so having someone else telling him that was definitely helpful. He needed that little push.

“You do not have to thank me.” Akashi said. “Have a little confidence in yourself, Furihata-san.”

Kouki’s brown hues drifted towards the playful children in the distance as he thought deeply. Akashi was right, he should at least have a little bit of confidence in himself. If he managed to make it this far then surely he must be doing a good job at least. The kids seemed to enjoy being with him as well.

“You’re right.” Kouki said finally, slowly lifting his head up before he beamed at Akashi. “Thank you very much, Akashi-san.”

It was only a flash, but Kouki could swear he saw Akashi’s cheeks turn pink.

Together, they sat in silence as the sounds of children playing drowned their surroundings once more. It was strangely relaxing, and Kouki felt elated if he had to be honest with himself. Most likely due to Akashi’s confidence boost. Even if he was just saying the truth, it still made him very happy.

\---

A few days later, Kouki returned to the orphanage where a rather challenging situation awaited him.

“You want me to bake the cookies for the kids instead!?” Kouki exclaimed in surprise. He wasn’t exactly a good cook as per say. It’s not that he couldn’t cook at all, but his skills could only take him so far.

“Please! You’re the only volunteer who are present today. I would really appreciate it if you could help. For the kids’ sake too!” The manager of the orphanage begged, clamping both her hands together.

Kouki didn’t find it in him to refuse.

“I-I’ll try my best then.” He finally said with a sigh. He could only hope everything was going to be alright once he step into that kitchen.

“Thank you very much, Furihata-sensei! I knew I could count on you.” The manager patted on his shoulder before she left in a hurry to take care of the children. Leaving Kouki alone in the reception area with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

“Furihata-san?” A familiar voice came from behind Kouki.

“A-Akashi-san.” Kouki said as he turned around, to find Akashi walking towards him.

“You don’t look so well. Did anything happen?” Akashi enquired, raising an eyebrow while looking at Kouki’s troubled form.

“Originally the manager promised the kids that she would be baking cookies for the kids today but she was busy so she gave me the job instead.” Kouki explained in return, before looking away slightly rather grimly. “I’m not too sure about baking, however...”

“Let me help you then.”

“EH!?”

\---

Kouki wasn’t sure how it came to this, but somehow he ended up in the kitchen with Akashi Seijuurou himself in an apron and a table full of ingredients that the manager had prepared earlier. He wasn’t even sure whether he was dreaming or not because seeing Akashi in an apron was something he never would’ve expected in his life. Needless to say, it felt surreal.

“Would you mind preheating the oven for me, Furihata-san?” Akashi glanced towards him while he continued beating the butter and sugar together in large mixing bowl. “To three hundred and fifty degrees.”

“N-Not at all.” Kouki snapped out of his brief daydream. He wasn’t supposed to be thinking about Akashi in an apron when he was supposed to be helping him instead.

Kouki watched as Akashi added the other ingredients into the mixture and continued to mix them together skillfully.

He never would’ve imagined Akashi to be the type that would know how to cook. It was quite surprising when the redhead offered to help him in the first place. Not only does he know how to cook, but he could do it surprisingly well. Far better than what Kouki could’ve managed on his own. He was glad that Akashi was there to help him, for he couldn’t possibly do all of this alone.

If only he could cook as well as Akashi.

With Akashi’s efficiency and a little bit of help from Kouki himself. The cookies were finally set in the oven. Since it was a simple recipe, it wouldn’t take any longer than twelve minutes, which was a relief because they didn’t have much time to begin with.

“I never thought Akashi-san could cook.” Kouki said absentmindedly as he stared inside the oven.

“But of course I can.” Akashi responded with a small chuckle.

Kouki’s face flared up, upon realising that Akashi heard what he said.

“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to. I-I was just surprised, that’s all.” Kouki’s arms flailed before him as he stuttered, still unbelieving he had said it outloud. It was rather embarrassing and Kouki wished the ground would just swallow him up so that he won’t have to deal with the embarrassment.

“It’s the least I could do in return for the many times that you’ve kept me company while I was visiting.” Akashi said with a soft smile that made Kouki’s heart halt in his chest.

Kouki wasn’t sure how he was supposed to feel right now. Sure, he feels happy that Akashi was helping him, but at the same time it felt like something much more. He couldn’t exactly pinpoint what that feeling was, only that it made him a bit giddy with butterflies in his stomach.

“I-It was nothing, really.” Kouki muttered, keeping)his gaze fixated on the cookies that were being baked in the oven so that he wouldn’t have to look at Akashi. Nervousness overtook him again, however, it was a different kind of nervousness. Something he never felt before, which was saying something.

“Furihata-san.” Akashi crouched, voice deepened considerably all of a sudden, which caught Kouki off-guard. “I-”

The timer rang abruptly, interrupting Akashi’s speech.

“The cookies!” Kouki exclaimed. He was kind of glad that the timer rung at that moment, changing the mood entirely in a flash as he opened the oven door before he reached in for the oven tray. There was only one problem, however.

As soon as Kouki’s fingers touched the extremely hot surface of the oven tray, he quickly retracted his hand in reflex as he hissed in pain. Usually he would be the one telling others to be careful but yet here he was not being careful as he should be. Luckily, he retracted his hand in time or else he would’ve most probably suffered a first-degree burn.

“Are you alright!?” Akashi swiftly took his hand and examined his fingers, looking for any possible injuries.

“I-I’m fine!” Kouki tried to reassure the redhead. He did retract his hand in time so there wasn’t any burns thankfully.

It only took him a few moments to realise that Akashi was holding his hand firmly. Slowly but steadily, his face heated up and his heartbeat accelerated. It seems that Akashi also realised this upon finishing his examination.

“L-Let’s get these out, shall we?” Kouki suggested.

Akashi simply nodded. It was the first time Kouki had ever seen Akashi with a shocked expression on his face.

\--

“Wow these cookies look so good!”

“They look just like the ones in the book too!”

The children were very impressed with how the cookies turned out. Their gleaming, glowing faces eyeing the baked goods with anticipation.

“Furihata-sensei baked them for all of us, make sure you thank him properly, alright?” The manager smiled gleefully.

“I didn’t do much. It was Akashi-san that did most of the work.” Kouki held his hands up in protest. The only thing he did was passing on the ingredients and the utensils that Akashi needed. Other than that he didn’t do much at all.

“You’ve helped. That’s more than enough, Furihata-san.” Akashi simply said.

“But-”

“Akashi-san and Furihata-sensei are like our daddy and mummy, don’t you think?” One of the children commented all of a sudden.

“They are! I always see them sitting on the bench and talking to each other while watching us play!” One of the girls added.

Kouki looked away nervously, but he couldn’t hide the pinkish glow that came all over his face.

“Look! Furihata-sensei is blushing!” The children exclaimed and began to laugh, much to Kouki’s embarrassment and dismay.

“Lovey-dovey!” The kids chanted and giggled. If these kids were any older, Kouki would’ve thought they were teasing him outright.

“D-Don’t tease adults!” Kouki stammered, facing the blackboard with his back towards everyone. He was way too embarrassed to be facing the kids, or more importantly, Akashi.

“B-Besides, I’d be a terrible partner for him.” Kouki knew it was true. They were raised in two completely different worlds. Akashi was so good at everything he does. He was rich, intelligent, polite and blessed with handsome features. The epitome of what a girl truly wants from a guy, at least that’s what Kouki thought anyway. Someone as ordinary as him definitely could not be paired up with someone that’s beyond the realms of extraordinary.

Kouki almost jumped when he felt Akashi placed his hand on his shoulder.

“Furihata-san? May I have a moment with you, _alone_?” Akashi requested, although the emphasis on that last word made it seem more like an order than an actual request.

“S-Sure.” Kouki turned around as he faced Akashi once more. At first glance, there seemed to be nothing more than a calm, undeterred look that accompanied Akashi’s features, but Kouki could see the faint, subdued pinkness that lingered on the other’s rosy cheeks.

As Kouki followed the redhead out of the room while the children continued to munch on their cookies, his mind drifted away momentarily. A moment alone? Kouki certainly hope that Akashi wasn’t mad at the children for pairing them up together. It must’ve been embarrassing for him as well. If that was the case, he should apologise for their rudeness.

The hallways were empty and quiet once Kouki closed the door behind him, silencing every last bit of the children’s laughter from within the room.

“A-About the children-” Kouki began, feeling his face heating up slowly. “I’m sorry if they were being rude. I never thought they would pair us up just like that.”

The reaction from Akashi was different from what Kouki was expecting. Very different.

“Children are much more intuitive than I’ve imagined.” Akashi said, a smile forming on his lips as he chuckled softly. “To think that they would be able to see through us that easily.”

“See through us?” Kouki repeated after Akashi. What was he talking about? Kouki haven’t had the slightest of ideas. Akashi always seemed to know something that he didn’t.

“I love you, Furihata-san.” Akashi said bluntly, his words were firm and his eyes fixated towards Kouki.

As if it was on cue, Kouki could feel his heart beating faster than he could’ve imagined. His face heated up in an instant and his eyes widened at those words. Those words he never would’ve thought it would be directed towards him. An ordinary person like him.

Kouki wasn’t sure how to respond. The strange sensation of butterflies fluttering in his stomach returned. The giddy feeling that somehow always lifted up his mood accompanied along with the strange sensation.

“I apologise if I was being too blunt. I figured this would be the best time to confess.”

“N-No! Don’t apologise!” Kouki bursted out in reflex, before the volume of his voice lowered slightly. “Y-You’re an amazing person, Akashi-san. You always seemed to know what to say and what to do at the right moment, and you know everything, too.” Kouki explained, his cheeks reddening as he continued. “I-I was just wondering what made you feel that way, considering I am nothing more than just an ordinary person.”

“You’re anything but ordinary, Furihata-san.” Akashi smiled softly, which made Kouki’s heart skip a beat. “Being able to take care of this many children is not something anybody could do. I admire all the thoughts and feelings that you’ve put for the children in this orphanage.”

The confession that came his way surprised Kouki greatly that it left him completely speechless. He tried to form words but they somehow got stuck on the tip of his tongue. His lips pursed and eyes gazed downwards. Kouki wanted to give a proper response to that, but he wasn’t sure what to say or what to do.

Brown eyes widened at the sight of Akashi’s hand extending towards him. His eyes trailed along the other’s hand until they met those red orbs that awaits him in the end.

“Will you go out with me, Furihata-san?”

Kouki’s vision was clouded by the wetness that was forming in his eyes as he took the inviting hand, giving it a firm squeeze.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to @shadowwing94 for beta reading and pointing out all the wonderful suggestions! This fic was for an anon prompt on my tumblr blog. I hope you guys enjoyed this.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr if you like! It's at http://shintarouthewizard.tumblr.com


End file.
